


fuck you like an animal

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Male Lactation, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, Oviposition, SubObi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: For day 7 of Subobi week 2020/2021- Xenophilia/Teratophilia/Bestiality. Omega Obi-Wan gets surrounded by some beasts and bred thoroughly.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Animals
Comments: 4
Kudos: 249
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	fuck you like an animal

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a fic i've been wanting to write since i first joined the fandom and finally did when I was post surgery, horny out of my mind and unable to jerk off. I wrote it in a lust filled haze in under a day, and i'm a slow writer so this was unusual for me lol. Thanks to everyone on the subobi server who cheered me on as I wrote snippets and posted them, that's always a blast to do and really helps me actually write shit. Also, if i forgot to tag something let me know! I'm in the middle of moving across the country so I may have forgotten something...

Obi-Wan wriggled helplessly, tied up as the heat inducing drugs coursed through his system. His captors had left him alone for the moment, to let the drugs take hold before they started in on him. They’d already had some fun, groping and molesting him, tearing his clothes for better access. Obi-Wan was cut off from the Force thanks to the Force suppression collar around his neck. His hands were bound behind him to a pole in the center of the room. He could feel his body heating up but his mind was still clear. He still had time to escape.

His body didn’t want to cooperate but he was able to dislodge the pole he was tied to and slip off, his hands still bound behind him. The door wasn’t locked or guarded ( _the idiots_ , Obi-Wan thought), and he took off down the hallway. He was seen and the alarm was raised and chase given but Obi-Wan jumped out of a window, nearly breaking his ankle on the fall down to the forest floor. He got up and limped away as fast as he could. The forest was dense and his pursuers weren’t ready for this chase. Unfortunately, neither was Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stumbled blindly through the forest on a bad leg, without the Force, and with his hands bound. He ran across a patch of earth that collapsed beneath him.

He came to only moments later when some big… thing started sniffing at him. He shied away from it but suddenly realized he was surrounded. He tried to sit up but a large paw landed heavily on his chest.

“Oof,” Obi-Wan exhaled in surprise at the weight bearing him down. “Um, hello there.”

The creature let out a low rumble, a deep, soft sound that _felt_ friendly enough. Without the Force Obi-Wan could not actually ask these creatures for aid, which was a shame, but hopefully they meant him no harm.

Just then he heard people approaching and peered up through the hole in the ceiling. He didn’t get a chance to see anything as the creatures dragged him away into the total blackness of their… den? He was too relieved to not be caught again to question why they were dragging him off. He was feeling so hot and the creatures’ massive bodies and warm fur pressed against him was not helping.

They deposited him onto a surface that was soft and less dirt like than previous. “Thank you,” Obi-Wan mumbled, still trying to sit up. Again he was pushed back, but this time the creature stuck its face in front of his and began to lick him. Obi-Wan spluttered and tried to turn his face but for the split second his mouth opened in surprise the creature’s tongue was there, darting in. It licked into his mouth like it was looking for something, reaching in deep and devouring. Obi-Wan did finally manage to turn his head but was unable to get his mouth closed before another creature was at it, sticking its tongue down his throat as well.

Obi-Wan felt his face flush in shame and his body go hot and tingly all over. This was not good. But it _felt_ good and Obi-Wan had to fight hard to remember why this was disgusting and bad and _wrong_. Obi-Wan writhed underneath the creatures as they gathered over him, fighting for the right to plunder his mouth. The losers started snuffling around his body, for other places to lick. His nipples were easy to find, his clothes were ripped in just the right places, exposing them. Obi-Wan jerked with each rough lick to his sensitive nubs. And they moved all over him now, tongues licking at every inch of sensitive, exposed skin.

It took no time at all for them to spread his legs and expose his genitals. His cock was limp as it always was during heat and one enterprising creature was able to nuzzle it out through a hole in his leggings. Obi-Wan shivered spastically as the creature licked and suckled his soft cock.

His cunt was completely exposed, as his captors had wanted access to that early on. It was wet and drooling slick already when the first tongue got to it. Obi-Wan cried out, muffled around the invading tongue in his mouth. There was no hesitancy to the way the creature started to eat him out, tongue licking his folds and then diving deep into him. Its nose was pressed right up against his clit and when the creature huffed out a breath, he could feel its warm, vibrating snout against him. Obi-Wan was forced into an intense orgasm that left him shivering. And the creatures weren’t even close to stopping.

There seemed to be a scuffle, and most of the creatures suddenly backed off, leaving Obi-Wan with just one creature hunched over him. He could feel its cock- no- _both_ of its cocks pressing against him. Obi-Wan whimpered “Please be gentle,” he begged uselessly, his voice hoarse and broken. But the creature did seem to notice. It snuffled the side of his face gently and licked his cheek. It only thrust one of its cocks into him and Obi-Wan gasped breathlessly. It was huge, prehensile, and covered in bumps. Obi-Wan moaned lewdly, unable to help himself. This shouldn’t have felt so good but it did.

The creature licked back into his mouth like it was kissing him. Obi-Wan laid back and let it. He was tired of fighting. He couldn’t get out, his hands were tied, the Force was gone, he was surrounded, and in total darkness. Even if he could escape, where would he go? An omega in heat, being pursued by nefarious forces? Obi-Wan opened his mouth more to the creature, moving his tongue against the other’s. There was a low rumble, a purr, from above as the creature fucked both his mouth and his cunt.

Then he felt the creature’s other cock, it was wandering, looking for its own pleasure when it found his asshole. Thank the Force Obi-Wan’s ass was also produced slick; unlike most omegas he was special. A recessive gene, a genetic defect, who cared, it was about to make being raped by animals more pleasant. Obi-Wan let his legs fall further open and tried to relax his asshole. He didn’t try to fight it, didn’t want to get hurt. And the creature’s second cock dove happily in. The creature roared in triumph, leaving Obi-Wan’s mouth for a moment to do so.

Obi-Wan existed in a haze after that, his heat had intensified and was pulling him under. Not enough to be completely unaware, he was still 100% cognizant that he was being fucked by mindless beasts, but enough that the passage of time held no meaning and all he felt was pleasure and humiliation. He was aware of the creature cumming in him, knotting him. A second orgasm hit him like an afterthought.

There was more shuffling, another scuffle? And then after the knots deflated a different creature took the first one’s place. He was fucked again, and again, and again by the whole pack. There must have been a dozen of the creatures all wanting a chance to breed him. And they must have thought they were breeding because they often tried to eat out the seed of their competitors before they fucked him. It was all Obi-Wan could do to moan and writhe on their tongues as they fucked his ass and his cunt hot and deeply.

The lower the pecking order the creatures that fucked him were, the less scared the others were of coming back to lick Obi-Wan. His nipples were a favorite, the sounds they wrung out of him seemed to amuse the creatures. They were sore and overly sensitive. And his mouth was hotly competed over, he was forced to keep his eyes shut as his face was covered in drool. One brave and small creature went back to suckling his soft cock right under the creature currently fucking him. Obi-Wan’s cock was also over sensitive and leaking useless precum that the creature lapped up enthusiastically.

Finally, it seemed all the creatures had fucked Obi-Wan to their fill and he was given a moment to rest. His arms were sore under him on top of everything else that was sore. One last creature came snuffling up between his legs. Obi-Wan sighed and waited for it to fuck him as well. It inserted a long tongue into his cunt, feeling it out before retreating and then feeling out his asshole. It reached deep, deep into his asshole and Obi-Wan realized something was different about this creature. It was much larger than the others with a much longer and narrower tongue.

When it pulled out it mounted him. It only had one cock, the same bumps along it but with a flared head. It sunk into his loose hole easily. Obi-Wan didn’t have much time to wonder why this one was different before he felt it. Something large was pressing against the rim of his asshole, like a knot trying to thrust in. Obi-Wan did his best to relax and let it in, but it kept going. The large, round thing traveled up, up into him.

 _Eggs,_ Obi-Wan realized. _Oh dear_.

More and more of the large, round eggs were laid in him until his belly was round with them. When the creature pulled out Obi-Wan slumped in relief, wondering how he was going to get those out…

Time passed quickly after that, Obi-Wan was unable to stay awake for long.

He next woke up for real with an enormous belly and his hands unbound. He was weak as a tooka kit, with hollow, shaking limbs. It was also still completely dark. Obi-Wan heaved a sigh and laid back down. The creatures came back to him, to snuffle at him and lie down beside him, or lick his belly, which was now completely free of his old clothes. The creatures also fed him fresh fruit, which was delicious and also helped hydrate him.

Obi-Wan was unable to make his escape, and at the mercy of the creatures who still liked to fuck his mouth and his cunt. He started to notice his chest swelling after a day or so of this. He was growing a small pair of tits, which happened when an omega was pregnant, but he was not pregnant in a way his body should respond to, or at least he hoped.

“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan muttered sarcastically as he felt up his new, growing rack. His nipples were even more sensitive, which drove the creatures even harder to abuse them. He whimpered quietly as he rolled a nipple, aroused again and unable to masturbate normally. Between his huge belly and ever soft cock he couldn’t quite get his shaky hands anywhere useful. But this… He continued to tweak and rub his own nipples, hoping to come to a quick climax and relieve some of the pressure growing in him. And he certainly did. He came and something squirted out of his nipples.

Immediately a creature was on him, pushing him back to the ground, a muzzle licking desperately at his leaking tits. He was making milk.

From then on, the creatures would suckle at his teats, while he was awake or asleep (often waking him up in the process). They drained him dry and then often tried past that, but it hurt far too much and the weak struggle Obi-Wan put up was usually respected.

Eventually it was time for the eggs to come out. Just when he was getting his strength back, he felt them shifting around. Obi-Wan sighed and got to all fours, hoping that would make it easier. It certainly made it easier for the creatures to try and mount him.

He wiggled them off “It’s time for the eggs, don’t be rude.” Obi-Wan said tersely, wanting to get this over with.

They seemed to understand him and backed off, only sniffing at his holes. One by one, the eggs came out. Obi-Wan was drenched with sweat as he pushed them out, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He could hear the eggs he had laid cracking and little mewling sounds coming from the hatchlings. Something warm filled his chest, _pups_. He finally laid the last egg and collapsed to his side. The creatures placed the pups closer to him, to his chest specifically, and they blindly nuzzled up to him.

After the pups had had some time to adjust to being born, they were very hungry and latched onto his nipples ferociously. He fell asleep again soon after that. His breasts were large and had plenty of milk for all the pups.

The days continued on like that as he fed the pups and was fed in turn by the adults. He was still too weak and shaky to escape but now he wanted to make sure the pups were well taken care of before he left. He would wait until they were weaned before he made any attempts at escape.

The older the pups got, the more the adults wanted to fuck him. He needed to be focusing all his attention on the pups less and less so the adults would mount him from behind while he fed the pups. Just letting their cocks rest in him while the pups drank greedily from him. Eventually they stopped waiting for the pups to be done and just fucked him while the pups were hanging from his tits, drinking their fill.

Finally, the pups started to wean in earnest, although some were still suckling from him for the pure joy of it. The last pup trotted away for the final time from him when he was mounted again. He suddenly realized that there were more of the adult creatures lurking around, making sounds, surrounding him. He also noticed that he was very warm and it couldn’t be his heat, that wasn’t due for a while now. Or was it? How much time had passed? He soon forgot to care as the creatures fucked him into bliss as the heat rose, again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually the Force collar will lose charge and obi-wan can communicate with the creatures or even escape. Whether he wants to leave by then or not is undecided...


End file.
